


Tangled Limbs

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [46]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, M/M, Playing Twister, Stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Carlos and Harry are playing Twister





	Tangled Limbs

"Dresden, you realize this game is unfair when played with you, right?" Carlos grumbled as he slapped his hand down on the mat.

"Why's that?" I asked.

Just from the tone of his voice, I could tell he'd raised his eyebrows and then frowned at me, without looking at me. "You can reach all four corners of the mat without even trying and, as limber as I am," he said, pushing his accent and a little arrogance into it, "I might pull something here."

"I don't see any problems at all with our current positions," I said and let my hips rock downward a bit so they brushed against his ass.

He sighed a long, slow breath. "Fuck - you rotten cheater." He grumbled one or two other things at me, but didn't fall. "Spin the damned thing again, beanpole."

I reached with my right hand to flick the spinner. "Right hand, yellow."

"Oh fuck you, man," he griped and elbowed me in the ribs as he moved his hand.

He took the easy circle, so I had to get creative and slide my arm beneath him. "I didn't make it land there."

"Just spin again."

I had to move my hand back off the yellow spot to spin, since he insisted I not use any magic to make the spinner work. Which was probably just as well. Right now I'd've probably _ventas servitas_ 'd the damned thing through one of the sunken windows. "Right foot red." Which was where our feet already were, so another spin. This one to 'right foot blue', which was an easy move.

"You know, Ramirez," I began and let my head tip forward so my lips pressed against his neck, "we could just quit and find something else to do."

He bucked back against me. "No, we are finishing this game."

He might've been a little testy since we have yet to actually finish any of the board games we start playing because one of us starts being very distracting. I have no idea which one of us that might have been.

"And if you cheat, I'll know," he growls. No fun at all.


End file.
